everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Armand Handson
Armand Handson is the son of Handy Mandy from Handy Mandy in Oz by Ruth Plumly Thompson. Info Name: Armand Handson Age: 15 Parent's Story: Handy Mandy in Oz Alignment: Royal Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To make the most of having lots of arms. My "Magic" Touch: I am extremely ambidextrous due to my seven arms. Storybook Romance Status: Single and not looking for a girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Finding shirts is pretty difficult for me due to having all these arms. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I'm able to make things quickly due to being heavily armed! Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. Dancing with seven arms is too hard. Best Friend Forever After: My dear goats. Character Appearance Armand is above average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a maroon jacket over a yellow shirt and maroon pants. Instead of two arms, he has seven - four on the right and three on the left. Personality Armand is a calm, hard-working young man who doesn't mind hard work. He is proud of having seven arms and is often seen multitasking. He doesn't worry about standing out, even though it creeps out a lot of students. Many students are frightened by Armand's heavily armed appearance, but he doesn't bite. Biography Hi! I'm Armand Handson, the son of Handy Mandy. My mother was a milkmaid from Mt. Mern. She had seven arms and used them to do multiple tasks. One day, a geyser erupted and sent her to Munchkin County. She met Nox the Ox and Himself the Elf, who assisted her on her quest to save the king of Keretaria from the evil Wizard of Wutz. My mom now divides her time between Mt. Mern and Keretaria, and I've grown up in both places, though I think Oz is more of my home. It's farther away from the coast, and I'm not really fond of the smell of the ocean. I spend my time herding goats and doing chores on my mom's farm. I'm an only child, so it gets kinda lonely. My father lives full-time in Oz since he and my mom are divorced. He only has two arms, but I inherited seven arms from my mother. I love my seven arms, and I have five different types of hand. I have a wooden hand for gardening, an iron hand for ironing and cooking, a leather hand for cleaning and sweeping, two rubber hands for cleaning with water, and two white hands for doing just about everything else. Sometimes I'll do other tasks with the other hands. Ever After High is pretty fun. Here I get to use my seven arms for lots of things. They help me play sports in Grimmnastics - I especially like sports that involve hands, like baseball and tennis. I work out in my spare time and I like weightlifting with all seven arms to show my talent. I also love doing both boring and fun things at once, like doing homework with two hands while using my MirrorPhone with two other hands. I think I'm pretty handy. Like every blessing, having seven arms has a catch to it. It's really hard to find shirts because of my seven arms, so pretty much everything I wear on my upper half is custom-made to fit all my arms. Some of the students at Ever After High think that I'm scary due to having all these arms. They think I look like some kind of monster due to all these arms, which is weird since my friends tell me I'm pretty friendly. Come on...I don't bite. I'm looking forward to being the next Handy Mandy. I think it'll be really fun. I'll get to use my seven arms to my advantage and help me out of tough situations. I love being a Royal. Trivia *Armand has a pet seven-legged cat named Septimus. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Ben Lepley, who voices Dedue in FIre Emblem: Three Houses. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:Ozian Category:Work in progress